


Inappropriate

by sptmbrwind



Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sptmbrwind/pseuds/sptmbrwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Inappropriate is when they find me in the morning chained to a dead Canadian."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate

Fraser lay bound and gagged, his wrists tied securely to the headboard and his ankles similarly attached to the posts at the foot of the bed. His clothing had been removed and discarded in an untidy pile. If he raised his head, he could just make out the top of one of his boots in the corner of the room. There was nothing else worthy of noting aside from the closed wooden door he could see between his feet.

He pulled at the rope around his right wrist, testing the knots again, and found them as tight as before. He closed his eyes and exhaled softly through his nose as he flexed his fingers. His erection throbbed and he longed to touch himself, to relieve the ache. His hips arched uselessly as he pressed himself up into empty air, and he forced himself to relax with a frustrated groan. He was a Mountie. He could endure.

He had no idea of how long he'd been restrained helplessly on the bed, laid out bare and inviting to the empty room. The thought made a shiver of something unexplainable run down his spine, and he twisted against the ropes again as a whimper escaped him. A soft noise drew his attention, and he opened his eyes to see the door swinging open slowly.

"Fraser?" Ray whispered. He stood in silhouette, recognizable from his spiky hair to the angle of his arms tucked into his pockets. He slid inside the room, pulling the door shut, and turned so Fraser could make out his features. His eyes swept the room and then returned to Fraser before he approached the bed. "You okay?"

Fraser looked up at him pleadingly, and Ray reached out to place his hand on Fraser's arm, but didn't untie him. He trailed his fingers lightly along his forearm, tickled the skin on the inside of his elbow, and brushed lightly across his bicep before Ray pulled away. He looked Fraser in the eye for a moment, then finally asked, "You want me to untie you?" Fraser shook his head, and his hips moved again, drawing Ray's gaze. "Oh," he said softly.

Ray settled on his knees on the bed, straddling Fraser's bare hips, and he leaned over to plant a gentle kiss on the ball gag in Fraser's mouth, without touching his lips. His hips moved sharply, pressing his erection against Fraser's and Fraser heard himself groan again. He pulled on the restraints, and Ray shook his head.

Fraser shuddered as Ray slid down his body, trailing his hands over Fraser's chest as he moved downward until he was kneeling between the bound feet, hands gently holding down quivering hips, and his face hovered just above Fraser's erection. "Is this what you want?" Ray asked. Fraser nodded quickly, and Ray's mouth closed around him.

He thrust up into the warmth, and Ray pushed harder on his hips, holding him firmly down on the mattress as he swallowed Fraser's length. Fraser whined low in his throat as Ray's tongue flicked against him, and Ray pressed his thumbs into Fraser's skin, massaging firmly, and Fraser was certain that it would bruise him. A moment later he didn't care as the orgasm hit him strong and he came inside Ray's mouth, jerking hard against the hands that held him and arching his head back with a grunt. 

~~~

Fraser ran a hand through his untidy hair and sighed up at the ceiling. His other hand rested on his bare chest, idly thumbing one nipple as he replayed the dream. Diefenbaker growled softly from beside the desk, and he turned his head to look at the wolf. "I beg your pardon?"

There was another growl, and Fraser turned his attention back to the ceiling. "I'm sure you're mistaken," he said before swinging his legs off the cot and sitting upright on the edge. "I did no such thing."

He stood and fidgeted briefly at the sweat and other wetness inside his boxers, then moved to gather clean clothing. Dief watched him briefly before closing his eyes with a low grumble. "Now that's just ridiculous," Fraser insisted before leaving his office to take a shower.

He soaped, scrubbed, shampooed, rinsed, and leaned his head on the shower wall before wrapping his hand around himself and giving a few experimental strokes. It was too soon for him to have another erection, but he allowed himself a few minutes to enjoy the sensation before he shut off the water, wrapped a towel around himself, and stepped out of the shower.

Diefenbaker was waiting for him when he returned, sitting beside the cot and looking at him accusingly. Fraser ignored him as he pulled on the clean boxers and undershirt he'd laid out, and when he reached for his dress trousers, he was stopped by a sharp bark. "I did _not_ say it," Fraser insisted over his shoulder, "I would remember if I did." Another growl, and, "Because I have an excellent memory, even when I am asleep."

He dressed quickly in the red serge and grabbed his Stetson before turning to the wolf. "I think the heat is affecting your mind," he decided. "Perhaps you should remain at the Consulate today." Diefenbaker blinked indifferently, jumped onto the empty cot, and curled up asleep. Fraser sighed and shook his head before leaving the office again to attend to breakfast.

~~~

Fraser knelt on the floor, blindfolded with his hands cuffed behind his back. His chin was on his chest, and he breathed slowly, quietly, as he listened to the soft footsteps circling him. His tongue darted out, licked his lips, and he held his breath when the footsteps stopped in front of him. "Raise your head," Ray instructed.

Fraser did, and long, nimble fingers stroked his hair before the circling resumed. He tensed slightly when they stopped behind him, and then the fingers were on his wrists, inspecting the metal cuffs. He reached for Ray with his own fingers, but the hands disappeared before he could touch, and he bit back a whimper of disappointment.

The fingers settled on the back of his neck, and he dropped his chin again as they tickled gently. The touch slid around, settled under his jaw, and raised his head again, then held him firmly. Fraser's tongue reached out again, seeking contact, and one long finger slid into his mouth. He wrapped his lips around and sucked on it hard, working his tongue over the fleshy pad and the smooth, hard nail. The finger was removed, and Fraser turned his head blindly, desperately. "Ray," he whispered.

~~~

"What?" Ray asked from the other side of the toilet.

Fraser opened his eyes and looked over toward his companion, though he couldn't see anything above Ray's knees around the stained porcelain bowl. "What?" he repeated.

"You said 'Ray'," Ray informed him tiredly.

"I did not," Fraser insisted, shifting himself on the floor in an attempt to ease the pressure in his groin. 

"Fraser, I'm right here. I heard you." Ray's arm pulled at the handcuffs, as if to remind him he was attached to the other end.

"Ah. Well." He rubbed his eyebrow with his free hand, wondering for a moment if that was a sufficient apology, and decided it wasn't. "I'm sorry, Ray. I must have fallen asleep. It's... It's quite hot in here."

The handcuffs pulled again as Ray attempted to sit up. "You're not still wearing the Mountie suit, are you?" A brief glimpse of spiky hair showed above the toilet seat before Ray flopped back down out of sight. "You are. Dammit, Fraser, it's a hundred degrees. Take it off."

"I'd really prefer to keep it on, Ray," he insisted, tugging his arm back over to his side of the toilet. He twisted his neck around to inspect the layout of the plumbing again. "Are you absolutely certain you can't fit through that space?"

"Fraser, nobody could fit through that space," Ray sighed. "People do not bend that way. At least I don't." Fraser dropped the subject immediately as he began imagining the ways Ray _could_ bend. "Come on," Ray reminded him. "Off with the clothes."

"I shouldn't." There was no way to hide his erection if he surrendered his tunic and trousers. "It would be inappropriate."

"I'm hugging a toilet on the floor of a men's room, in my underwear. Don't talk to me about inappropriate," Ray said irritably. "Inappropriate is when they find me in the morning chained to a dead Canadian." He sighed loudly, and then said in a quiet voice, "I will never be clean again."

"The undressing was, and is, your idea."

"And aside from whatever is sticking to my elbow, it's a great idea. A let's-not-die-while-cuffed-to-a-toilet idea. The heat wave and the psychotic janitor who stole my phone, my gun and my keys? Those were not my idea. If you die from heatstroke, there'll be questions asked, aside from the obvious ones, and I don't need the extra paperwork. So, clothes. Off. Now." He pounded his free hand on the wall for emphasis.

Fraser sighed. "As you wish." Reluctantly, he unfastened his epaulets and Sam Browne and removed his belt and lanyard before unbuttoning the red serge tunic. He slipped his left arm out of the sleeve, and pushed the right sleeve down to his wrist, where Ray's t-shirt was already crumpled. Then he hesitated.

"Pants," Ray said.

"I'm really quite comfortable with the tunic off. It feels much cooler in here already."

"Fraser, I am practically naked and I'm still sweating. Modesty later. Not dying now."

The mental image did nothing to relieve the cause of Fraser's reluctance, but he nodded anyway, even though Ray couldn't see him. "I need to sit up, to undo the laces." Ray grumbled, but obligingly pushed his arm further through the gap to give Fraser more room to maneuver. He quickly removed his boots and socks and kicked them aside before unlacing the bottom of his dress trousers. He unfastened his trousers and suspenders, then lay back down and arched his hips to work the pants down one-handed, biting his lip to stifle the noise he made as the cloth moved over his erection. He sat up again to push them past his knees and finally off his legs entirely, then he lay back down again, feeling terribly exposed but considerably cooler in only his undershirt and boxers, and stared silently at the ceiling.

"Thank you," Ray said.

"You're welcome," Fraser answered automatically.

Ray tugged his arm back to his side and sighed loudly. "What time is it?"

Fraser raised his arm to glance at his watch. "Ten twenty-eight."

"When's this place open in the morning?"

"Eight o'clock."

"So we got..."

"Nine hours and thirty-two minutes before anyone is likely to stumble upon us."

"Huh." Ray's hand brushed Fraser's. "Wanna play Twenty Questions?"

"If you like."

"Okay, I got one. Ask me."

"Very well. Is it animal, vegetable or mineral?"

"Animal."

"Is it larger than a wolf?"

"No. One."

"Is it smaller than a turtle?"

"No. Two."

Fraser considered. "Is it furry?"

"It is not. Three."

"Scaly?"

"Nope. Four."

"Does it have more than four legs?"

"No. Five."

Fraser blinked at the response, then shook his head and let it pass. "Is it native to North America?"

There was a pause, and then Ray answered, "Yes. Six."

"Does it have webbed feet?"

"Nope. Seven."

"Is it kept as a pet by humans?"

There was a longer pause, and then, "No. Eight."

Fraser was becoming suspicious, and he glared at the toilet in Ray's place. "Is this an actual animal that actually exists in the present time?"

"Are you suggesting I'm cheating?"

"Are you denying that you might be?"

"I'm denying nothing. You're up to ten."

"That doesn't count, those weren't questions relating to the game."

"Yes, they were."

Fraser sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "Are you cheating?"

"Yes," Ray answered, and Fraser could hear the smile in his voice. "Eleven."

"There is no way I am going to win this game, is there?"

"No. Twelve."

He sighed and decided to get it over with quickly. "Is it a fish?"

"Nope. Thirteen."

"Is it a cat?"

"No. Fourteen."

"Bird?"

"Wrong. Fifteen."

"Reptile?"

"Nah-uh. Sixteen."

"Canine?"

"Negative. Seventeen."

"Rodent?"

"You really suck at this game. Eighteen."

"I've had considerably more success in previous attempts when the other person wasn't lying to me," Fraser said defensively. "Is it an amphibian?"

"Nope. Nineteen."

"Human?"

"Wrong, and twenty, and you lose," Ray said conversationally.

"What was it?"

"Cheeseburger."

"Cheese... A cheeseburger is not an animal, Ray!"

"Used to be. Your turn."

Fraser closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "If I must. All right."

"Animal, vegetable or mineral?"

Fraser smiled up at the ceiling. "Mineral."

Ray was quiet for a moment. "You're going to make me regret this, aren't you?"

"Yes," Fraser said. "One."

~~~

Freshly showered, Fraser was pulling on clean clothing when he heard a knock at the main door. He paused with his t-shirt halfway over his head, then tugged it into place and padded barefoot to the front to investigate. The Consulate was officially closed, but he could still make himself available if needed, nevermind all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep away the memory of the scene he and Ray had caused when they were found that morning, and again when the police arrived to remove the handcuffs.

He stifled a sigh as he pulled open the door, and was surprised to see Ray standing on the other side, looking exhausted. "Hey, Fraser," Ray greeted.

"Ray. What are you doing here?"

"Landlady was out, couldn't get into my apartment."

Fraser looked past him at the empty curb. "Did you walk here?"

Ray nodded. "Huey'd already left. Still laughing his ass off, I dunno how he could see to drive." He looked over Fraser's shoulder, into the Consulate. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Fraser said, stepping aside. He closed the door and turned back to see Ray staring at him with a mournful expression.

"Any chance I can use your shower? I gotta boil myself before something grows."

"Of course," he said again. "Go ahead, I'll get something for you to wear."

Ray nodded and shuffled off toward the bathroom, and Fraser returned to his office to pick through his clothes, most of which he determined to be too large to fit Ray's build. Eventually he selected the t-shirt and jeans that were the tightest fit on him, and after a moment of consideration, he added a pair of his boxers to the pile and headed for the bathroom.

The water was already running inside, and he knocked on the door loudly. "Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"I've found some clean clothes that I think will fit you," Fraser called back. "May I come in?"

"Yeah."

He opened the door, and was immediately hit by the heat from what had to be scalding water. He blinked through the steam, and set the neatly folded clothes on the edge of the sink. "Would you like me to put your clothes in the washing machine?" he asked, eyeing the outline of Ray's body behind the shower curtain.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Fraser said as he gathered the discarded clothing and retreated quickly to the laundry room. He picked through Ray's pockets and removed his wallet, sunglasses, two business cards, three quarters, and a grocery list scribbled on the sticky side of a Post-it note. He scanned the list, smiled, then set it aside with the other items and loaded the washer.

He returned to his office and set Ray's belongings on his desk before lowering himself into his chair and wiping down Ray's boots, belt and gun holster. One finished, he sat still for exactly a minute and a half, then he picked up the Post-it and added a suggestion to the bottom of the list before placing it back on top of the wallet.

When Ray returned, Diefenbaker thumped his tail against the floor, but didn't bother to raise himself from underneath the cot. Ray nudged the wolf with his foot as he finished drying his hair. He ran a hand over his head, found an acceptable level of spikiness in the damp hair, and finally looked at Fraser. "Where's the towel go?"

Fraser stood and took it from him, noting the skin that showed above the ill-fitted shirt collar and the jeans that hung slightly too low on Ray's hips, the skin that, like his face, was pink and freshly scrubbed from the hot shower. "I'll be right back," Fraser excused himself, and took it to the laundry room.

When he returned, Ray was standing by the desk, reading his grocery list with a grin on his face, and he looked up when Fraser entered the office. "Trying to tell me something?" he asked.

"I thought it would be beneficial to supplement your diet," Fraser smiled back at him.

"Couldn't hurt," Ray agreed, setting the small square of paper back down on his pile before looking over at the cot. "Listen, I'm gonna fall over here in a minute and I've about had my fill of floor this month. Think I could nap quick before I go home?"

"Of course, be my guest," Fraser said, motioning him toward the bed. "I was about to do the same, actually."

"Oh. Well, go ahead, then. It's your bed," Ray said as he swayed slightly.

"What's mine is yours, Ray. I have my bedroll," Fraser motioned to the closet, "you take the cot."

"Thanks," Ray said, and didn't argue any further as he dropped himself onto Fraser's bed and folded his arms behind his head. Fraser retrieved the bedroll and lowered himself to the floor. Within minutes, they were both asleep.

~~~

Fraser opened his eyes when Ray lifted his hands over his head and pinned them there. Without a word, Ray's lips pressed to his own, and Fraser leaned up into the kiss, meeting Ray's mouth eagerly. Ray shifted closer, and Fraser felt the hardness pressing against his hip, and then his own response as Ray let one hand slide down to cup his hand over Fraser's growing bulge. Ray finally pulled his head back, and Fraser sucked in a breath. "Ray..." he moaned.

"Shh," Ray said softly, and his mouth dropped to Fraser's throat, nuzzling, licking, sucking, teasing, and his hand stayed still on Fraser's crotch, and Fraser whimpered and pressed up into his touch. "Go ahead," Ray said, lips brushing over the skin below Fraser's chin, and Fraser obeyed without hesitation, thrusting up into Ray's palm as Ray's mouth moved over him.

He came too fast, and Ray held him until his movement stilled, then released him and pressed one hand on each side of Fraser's face before kissing him again. Out of breath, Fraser lay still and let Ray's tongue explore his mouth for a moment before the lips brushed chastely over his one final time, and then Ray whispered to him, "Go to sleep," and Fraser did.

~~~

Fraser woke to a midday sun and an uncomfortable stickiness in his pants. He rubbed his eyes, looked over at the cot, and found Ray still sleeping with his back to the room. Quietly, he climbed to his feet and went to the bathroom with a fresh pair of boxers. He cleaned himself up quickly and changed before going to put Ray's laundry in the dryer, then turned and went back to his office. Ray hadn't moved, so Fraser quietly pulled on his boots, never taking his eyes off the view of Ray's bare shoulder where the t-shirt had slipped, and then he took Dief out for a quick run. 

He knew it was only a dream, but it was different from his typical Ray dreams, and the illogical, hopeful part of him wondered if he'd really woken, if Ray had really touched him. He glanced down at Diefenbaker as he stopped to inspect an empty Milk Duds container that he'd found in the gutter. "Was I dreaming?" he asked the wolf, and Dief ignored him. Fraser picked up the empty box and dropped it into a trash can, and Dief glared at him. "What, you suddenly have no opinion on my dreams?"

Diefenbaker yawned at him, and Fraser sighed and turned back toward the Consulate. "I'm sorry if the question is beneath you, but seeing as you so helpfully give criticism on every other thing I say and do, I assumed that you would jump at the chance to weigh in on this situation."

There was a bark from behind him, and then a white blur as Dief shot past and ran ahead of him. "The fact that you slept through the entire morning doesn't mean nothing happened, it means you've become lazy and domesticated," Fraser shot back as he followed the wolf home. "I should send you back to the Yukon, really, it would do us both a world of good."

Ray was awake and sitting up on the cot, blinking at the room, when Fraser returned to his office. He rubbed his eyes and focused on Fraser. "Time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Eleven thirty. Are you hungry? I could make lunch," Fraser offered.

"Uh, no," Ray decided, pushing himself up onto his feet. "I need to go home, landlady's gotta be back by now. My clothes done?"

"I'm afraid not, they're in the dryer. I've only just woken, myself," he admitted. "You're welcome to wear those home, if you like."

"Yeah, okay." Ray blinked around again. "Always this quiet here on Fridays?" he asked in an odd voice.

"Not especially. It's a holiday, so the Consulate is closed."

"Oh. Which one?"

"Canada Day."

"Huh. Merry Canada," Ray said as he picked his things up off the desk and stuffed them into Fraser's pockets.

"Thank you kindly, Ray. Would you like me to call a taxi for you?"

"Nah, I'll find one on the way." Ray dropped onto the cot to pull on his boots, then stood up and moved past Fraser, out into the hallway, and then he stopped halfway to the front door and turned slightly. "We doing this weekend?" he asked softly.

"I'd hoped to," Fraser said just as quietly.

Ray turned to face him fully. "Wasn't sure you'd want to, after..."

"No, I'm very much looking forward to it."

"Okay. Good. So Canada's closed today, Welsh gave me the day off..." Ray scratched his head, messing up his hair further. "Seven thirty?" he offered.

Fraser nodded. "I'll be there." Ray nodded back at him, turned away, and left. Fraser smiled after him, then bit down on his lip gently and went into the kitchen to prepare lunch.

~~~

Ray met him at the door, still wearing Fraser's clothes, holding a light beer in one hand and a can of whipped cream in the other. Fraser grinned at him as he handed over Ray's cleaned clothing, accepted both items, and after closing the door behind himself, accepted the firm kiss that Ray planted on his mouth. "I got the whipped cream with all the vitamins in it," Ray informed him when he pulled back. "You know, for my diet."

"Very beneficial," Fraser said. He set the can on the bar and followed Ray to the couch. Diefenbaker stretched out on the rug, Ray sprawled on the couch, and Fraser sat beside him, pressing their legs together. He opened the beer, clinked the bottle against Ray's, and took a sip. It was the only one he'd drink that weekend, the first part of the ritual they'd developed to break away from the routine and close the professional distance they kept between themselves during the week.

Ray leaned over and nuzzled Fraser's neck, and Fraser shivered. "Ray, did you-" he started.

"Did I what?" Ray murmured against the skin below his ear.

Fraser licked his lips. "Nothing." He turned his head, caught Ray's mouth with his own, and savored the tongue for a moment before Ray pulled away and sat back against the couch.

"Drink," Ray ordered, and Fraser did. Part two - Ray was in charge. They sat in silence for several minutes before Ray spoke again. "So hard to keep my hands off you today," he said. Fraser glanced at him, wondering if that was a confession, and then Ray's hand slipped over his, resting on his own knee, and transferred the hand to Ray's knee. Fraser squeezed lightly and Ray stroked the back of his hand.

"Technically speaking, you didn't," Fraser pointed out. "It was rather cramped behind the toilet."

"Not talking about that part," Ray informed him. "Never talking about that part again, actually."

"Understood," Fraser said, then Ray lifted his hand to nuzzle his palm and wrist, and Fraser couldn't resist curling his fingers into Ray's cheek. "I've wanted you so very much," he confessed.

"How much?"

"I'm afraid I haven't been able to think of much else today."

"Mm," Ray said into Fraser's palm, and his tongue darted out to lightly tickle the skin. Fraser watched, enthralled, as he felt his pants growing tighter. "Drink," Ray said before licking a slow line from Fraser's wrist to the tip of his middle finger. "Then come to bed." He lowered the hand back onto Fraser's knee, stood and drained the last of his beer, and went into the bedroom without looking back.

Fraser drank. He was looking forward to part three.

**End**


End file.
